Leaving the Wolf Within
by Taske
Summary: After years of being on her own, 15 year old, Clover, finds herself in a sticky situation. She was turned into a wolf by a clocked figure. And on top of that she has lost her memory of when she was a human and finds herself lost in Hyrule!
1. Chapter 1

You never know how your going to end life but I do...

I have lived in a small run down village all my life, can you believe it? It could never be any better, even if my father said it once was. I work at the village farm.....Not the best job but hay, it gets my father off my back. But that's beside the point, the village has nothing to do with the story, but after I left it......Let me explain.

I hated that stupid village, with it's stupid sheep and my dads stupid expectations. I decided that I was done with the boring life of the goat girl who is the daughter to the famous swordsman. I left, at the ripe old age of 12, on the back of my heading horse, Flash. I had nothing but my sword and the clothing on my back.

Could the weather be any worse! A small figure shuttered on the back of a large black stallion. The rain pounded, nothing was die, even the figure's under clothes. The horse turns his head and spots a small cave in the wall that they where walking by. It pulls on the figures clock and flicked it's head at the cave. The figured nodded and nudged the horse into it. Then the figure dismounted and pulled off the saddle and rubbed down the wet horse the best it could. The figured sighed then set the saddle and the sword from its back down.

The figure move to a rock near the back of the cave and pulled the hod from her face. A young woman of about 15 pulled off her soaked clock and tossed it next to her other things. She looked at the horse and sighed deeper, "I'm sorry, boy, I didn't think it would rain..." The girl got back up and went to her drenched horse. "Could you forgive me?" She asked as she stroked his muzzle.

He pressed his head against her chest then snorted as if to say. 'You have to ask? Of coarse!' She smiled. "And think, you used to be some farm pet," She laughed. Then her eyes sadden. "If only I stayed in the village...."

The horses head popped up and he looked at the entrance to the small cave. The girl fallowed his gave and it fell a pone a tall, heavy figure. When it lead its eyes on the girl and horse it laughed. "Found you!"

The girl lost consciousness as the figure approached. The stallion reared but also fell under the figure's spell.

What happened......The voice in the girls head echoed back. Is this a dream........? In the deepest part of her brain, the girl heard a howl. The howl called her and as she reached her hand out, the beast jumped.

In a distant cave a wolf struggled to its feet. She shuck her head and placed her paw on her muzzle. Her white fur, that was speckled with green, stuck out in all directions. The young she-wolf paced out of the cave worriedly. She looked first up then down the valley the cave was located, then she looked in the cave. What ever she was looking for was not there and that made the wolf panicked.

She padded back and forth in front of a large rock, on her third go around, she almost stumbled over a long sword. She blinked. She had no idea what it was but she knew it was hers, just like she knew she lost something important but she didn't know what. The young wolf stuck it's head in the lope of the sheath and shuck it onto her back. Oddly it fit perfectly. The she-wolf lifted her head, determined to find what was lost and bounded out of the cave.

As the wolf left, a shadow appears in the cave. It was clocked in a black overcoat, on its head was a large mask. The figure looked down at the tracks and backed up. The clock fell away from its body and revealed a woman with black and white skin. "Has he come back!?"


	2. Chapter 2

I would of never thought that one small thing would take you on a journey, I also thought I would never be turned into a wolf, but that's also beside the point....

The wolf found that it was lost. Witch ever way it turned, all it saw was darkness, she turned her head and sniffed the air, Everything was unfamiliar. The she-wolf sat. What was her name? Where had she come from? Who was her family? She scratched at a flee. The most important Question that she had was, Why was she here?

She got back up and stared at the sky. The dark sky had nothing in it, no moon, no light. The wolf looked around it's self. Everything was gray, like it was dieing. The wolf snorted, she did not like this place.

Something moved behind her, she jumped and looked back. A shadow moved closer to her, it was large and big, it had no face but seemed to 'see' her. It moved toward her and she saw that along it's body where streaks of blue.

She did not like the feeling she got the closer it got. She backed up and it picked up its pace. "Get" She growled at it, but it seemed to no understand. She growled louder. It lurched and jumped at the

She-wolf. She sprung back, hitting a gray tree. She fell to her stomach, she gasped. The shadow thing was over her, reaching for her. She closed her eye tight, knowing what it planed to do.

A howl ripped the air. A pressure so strong pressed on the She-wolf, she couldn't breath. She gasped for air, but her lungs would not work. The she-wolf looked up at the thing, then fell into a black dream.

* * *

"Hey! Furball! WAKE UP!" The she-wolf jumped to her feet, panic in her eyes, she huffed, the feeling of suffocation still within her. As her lungs filled with a rush of air the wolf calmed. She looked around thin, looking for what woke her. She saw nothing and crooked her head. Giggling sounded in the air. "You are a funny thing, aren't you?" The voice came from above.

The she-wolf shuck out her fur and a small being hovered in front of her. "Your not him." It was a statement not a question. "I was hoping that he had returned. But..." The being shrugged. She looked at the she-wolf and narrowed her eyes. "but you seem a lot like him...."

"Like who?" the she-wolf whispered.

"So you do talk! Good! Tell me your name." The she-wolf looked puzzled at the black and white beings command. "What? Don't you have one?"

"I don't remember......"

"welll.......I can't just call you wolf, I know! I'll call you who I thought you where, Link!"

For some reason the she-wolf cringed. "Please no, anything but that!"

The being looked confused, "why not?"

"I-I don't know......But anything but that!"

"Hummmm, if not Link......then Clover! Look there on your pelt!" The being pointed to the she-wolf's side. On it lay a lighter green clover shape.

(for a pic of Clover look up wolftaske on deviantart )

The she-wolf was silent, she didn't mind the name. The being looked happy, "clover it is! Oh and I'm Midna." She smiled at the confused wolf


End file.
